Unthinkable Turnabout
by FullmetalNinja25
Summary: When the Wright and Co. Law Offices go up and flames and Phoenix is seemingly killed, his friends must seek the truth as well as defend an old foe who is wrongfully accused. (Originally posted on DeviantArt by me from August 23rd-September 30th, 2007)
1. Chapter 1

Unthinkable Turnabout

A Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction

Rated: T for Violence and Some Language

Summary: When the Wright and Co. Law Offices go up and flames and Phoenix is seemingly killed, his friends must seek the truth as well as defend an old foe who is wrongfully accused.

Part 1: An Old Enemy Returns

December 24th, 2019  
9:30 PM  
Wright & Co. Law Offices

26 year old Nicholas "Phoenix" Wright was a defense attorney, maybe not the best around but he got the job done. Of course he had help, from the two people that mattered the most in his life two people he loved like they were his own children, spirit medium Maya Fey and her cousin Pearl Fey. Whenever he was in a tight spot in a trial either Maya or Pearl would call upon his deceased mentor Mia Fey to give him advice. That's not to say they haven't been helpful on their own, they had on many occasions.

It seemed like an ordinary night at the office, Maya and Pearl went home to Kurain Village, Nick had wished all of his friends a Merry Christmas and at the moment he was fast asleep on the couch, the only piece of furniture in the office big enough to sleep on. But this was no ordinary Christmas Eve, as a senile former Prosecutor and prison escapee Manfriend Von Karma snuck into the office, a bottle of chloroform and a can of gas with him. Nick's eyes opened when he heard footsteps and then widened with horror when his gaze met that of Von Karma's.

"Von Ka..."

Nick was cut off as Manfried placed a cloth, soaked in chloroform to the startled defense attorney's mouth and nose. It was only mere moments before Nick was out cold, Von Karma smiled to himself and put Nick over his shoulder and carried him out of the office to a car waiting outside, the driver's identity a mystery at the moment. Von Karma opened the trunk and bound Nick with a rope and gag before placing Nick's unconscious body in the trunk. Von Karma then picked up what appeared to be a body bag and carried it into the office, once he unzipped it the bag the dead carcass of Furio Tigre (from the "False Phoenix" case in the third game). Tigre looked to have been dead for at least an hour but he didn't have a mark on him.

Von Karma carefully placed Tigre on the couch where Nick was as well as placing a few of Nick's items around him for evidence, he then picked up the can of gas he brought in earlier and started to spread it around the office. Once the gas can was empty Von Karma pulled out a cigarette lighter, lit it and tossed it behind him as he left. As Von Karma's car sped off into the night Wright & Co. Law Offices was left to burn.

December 25th, 2019  
6:00 AM  
Kurain Villiage

DAY 1

"Mystic Maya! Mystic Maya wake up! MYSTIC MAYA!"

19 year old spirit medium Maya Fey woke up with a groan, her younger cousin Pearl had a shrill voice that could wake the dead, especially when she was excited.

*Yawn* "What is it Pearly?..."

When Maya's eyes came into focus she was startled at the sight of Pearl in tears, she hadn't seen her cry that hard in a while. Maya was almost reluctant to ask again.

"Pearl...what is it?"

Pearl sniffed as she tried desperately to halt her tears but to no avail.

"Mr. Nick...Mr. Nick is dead!"

Maya's heart almost stopped the moment those words came from Pearl's mouth. She desperately wanted to believe that Pearl was lying.

"Now Pearly it's not nice to lie about something like that..."

Pearl glared at Maya despite her tears, she then grabbed Maya by the sleeve of her kimono. She led Maya to a room in the house where despite the elder Fey's wishes a Television was placed, broadcasting on the TV was firefighters trying to put out the fire at Wright & Co. Law Offices. Maya's heart nearly stopped again and tears started to form in her eyes as she watched in stunned silence and disbelief. A TV reporter appeared on screen.

"We have a Detective on the scene let me see if I get your name right...Mr. Dick Gumshoe?"

Detective Gumshoe was standing right next to the reporter, he looked as uppity as ever.

"Yup, that's my name pal!"

"Was there anyone inside at the time of the fire Mr. Gumshoe?"

That question caused Gumshoe's demeanor to change.

"Yes...while we'll need some DNA tests to be done to confirm this...this fire did have one casualty...Mr. Phoenix Wright."

Maya couldn't hold in her tears anymore as they started to stream down her face.

"You said you have done no DNA testing yet so how do you know Mr. Wright was in the fire?"

Gumshoe shook his head and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a plastic bag with a small, charred metal object which upon closer examination was Nick's Attorney Badge.

"I see...well..."

The TV reporter was cut off as Maya suddenly switched the television off much to Pearl's suprise.

"Mystic Maya?..."

Maya looked down on Pearl with eyes already red from crying, she then fell to her knees as the waterworks started again.

"Mystic Maya!"

Pearl rushed to Maya who clenched her fists as she looked at the floor.

"I never told him Pearl..."

Pearl was confused.

"Mystic Maya?..."

Maya punched the ground.

"I never told him how much I cared about him! How much he meant to me! And now I can't!"

Maya cried until she couldn't anymore as Pearl tried her best to console her despite the fact she was also distraught. Just then a determined look appeared on Maya's face.

"This wasn't an accident...someone did this to Nick...and I swear I'm going to find out who."

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Unthinkable Turnabout

A Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction

Rated: T for Violence and Some Language

Summary: When the Wright and Co. Law Offices go up and flames and Phoenix is seemingly killed, his friends must seek the truth as well as defend an old foe who is wrongfully accused.

Part 2: Meeting Old Friends

December 25th, 2019  
9:30 AM  
Outside Wright & Co. Law Offices

After the train ride from Kurain to the city Maya and Pearl took a cab to what remained of Wright & Co. Law Offices, there were still quite a few police officers investigating the crime scene. The sight made Maya clench her hand over her tightening chest, she still couldn't believe that Nick was gone. It all felt like a bad dream that she desperately wanted to wake up from.

"Hey you two!"

Maya and Pearl turned their heads in time to see Detective Richard "Dick" Gumshoe walk up, he waved to them as he made his way over. Although Maya wanted to get to the bottom of this she felt a hint of tenativity.

"Detective Gumshoe...do you have any idea what happened here?"

Much to Maya's surprise Gumshoe nodded.

"It's a clear cut case of murder by arson, we've even caught a suspect."

This made Maya's eyes widen even more, they already had a suspect?! Maya clenched her fists and glared at Gumshoe with a look that if looks could kill he'd be 6 feet under.

"Who is it?! Prosecute them to the fullest extent of the law!"

A bit taken aback by Maya's sudden burst of anger Gumshoe held up his hands in surrender and backed off a little.

"Woah, woah, woah there! No need to get your shorts in a bunch there pal. We still have to try this person, however there's nothing to worry about a witness told us that they saw this person leaving the scene of the crime as the building went up in flames and we have plenty of evidence to back it up too."

Maya blinked a few times as she calmed down a little.

"A witness?"

Gumshoe nodded.

"A store clerk that lives across the street from the Wright & Co. Law offices said he saw Franziska Von Karma leave the scene of the crime as the building started to burn."

Maya's eyes widened again, Pearl's did as well.

"Miss Von Karma?! But why...why would she want to kill Mr. Nick?!"

Gumshoe sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? REVENGE pal, revenge."

This made Maya even more confused.

"Revenge? Miss Von Karma had nothing to get revenge on Nick for..."

Gumshoe shook his head again.

"Have you forgotten pal? It was Phoenix that put her father Manfried behind bars."

This time Maya shook her head.

"But, she told Nick that her wanting revenge on him had nothing to do with her father!"

Gumshoe sighed.

"I'm sorry pal but like I said we've got a mountain of evidence stacked against her, and witness."

Maya sighed.

"Where is the store clerk now?"

Gumshoe blinked a few times.

"Wait a minute, don't tell me you're going to try to do some investigating yourself?"

Maya glared at Gumshoe.

"Just because Nick isn't with me doesn't mean I can't do any research on my own!"

Gumshoe was about to say something else but when he saw tears in Maya's eyes it shut him up.

"He's at the precinct at the moment being questioned, the questioning should be done in a few hours."

Maya's expression faltered.

"...oh."

Gumshoe hated seeing people look so depressed but he knew there was nothing to do about it.

"So who's going to be the prosecutor for this case?"

Maya's question caught Gumshoe off guard but decided to answer honestly.

"Miles Edgeworth."

Maya's eyes widened again.

"Mr. Edgeworth?!"

Gumshoe nodded.

"When he heard that we had found a suspect he didn't even wait to hear who it was before agreeing to represent the prosecution. I guess he's as upset by Mr. Wright's death as we all are pal."

Maya lowered her head, just then the gloomy atmosphere was broken by the sounds of an argument.

"You can't go in there m'am."

"Why not?! It's a matter of science to investigate the scene of the crime!"

Gumshoe blinked a few times.

"That voice...sounds familiar..."

Not far from their position Ema Skye (the younger sister of Lana Skye from Case 5 of Phoenix Wright 1) was arguing with some officers about wanting to get in to see the crime scene. Once Ema caught glance of Gumshoe she smiled and ran over.

"Detective Gumshoe! Long time no see! Are these your kids?"

Gumshoe shook his head.

"Nope...these two worked with Phoenix."

Ema looked at them and blinked a few times.

"What's with the clothes?..."

Maya growled, the last thing she needed right now was critique on her appearance.

"We're spirit mediums ok?! Besides who are you to talk you look like you walked off the set of a bad hospital soap opera!"

Ema glared back at her.

"For your information I'm a scientific investigator! I worked with Mr. Wright on one case 2 years ago!"

Maya blinked a few times.

"You did?"

Ema nodded.

"My sister had been accused of a murder that was perpetrated by the Chief of Police Gant, and thanks to Phoenix she got off on the murder charges...however she did get convicted for evidence tampering. My name is Ema Skye."

She extended her hand to Maya who gladly shook it.

"I'm Maya Fey, this is my younger cousin Pearl."

Pearl smiled, Ema smiled back and looked back at Maya.

"Nice to finally meet you...Mr. Wright told me a lot about you."

Maya couldn't help but blush.

"He...did?"

Ema nodded, she then turned her head back to the scene of the crime and sighed.

"Detective Gumshoe, I don't suppose you could convince these officers to let me inside?"

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head.

"I wish I could but I have no influence."

Ema sighed again. Just then a shadowy figure walked up.

"Perhaps I could change their minds."

To Be Continued...

Next Time: Part 3: The Investigation


	3. Chapter 3

Unthinkable Turnabout

A Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction

Rated: T for Violence and Some Language

Summary: When the Wright and Co. Law Offices go up and flames and Phoenix is seemingly killed, his friends must seek the truth as well as defend an old foe who is wrongfully accused.

Part 3: The Investigation

December 25th, 2019  
Wright & Co. Law Offices  
10:15 AM

There wasn't much left of the office, everything from case files, furniture, pictures and clothes had all been burnt to ashes. An overwhelming sense of sadness gripped the Feys as they and Ema Skye stepped foot inside, the person who convinced the police to let them inside was suprisingly the Prosecutor for the case Miles Edgeworth who left mere moments later. Maya sighed as she looked around.

"Looks like the police ransacked whatever was left here..."

"Not quite."

Maya looked at Ema questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

Ema smiled and pulled out some equipment for investigating including a fluid for bloodtstains a fingerprint duster.

"But the place was burnt down! How are we going to find any fingerprints or for that matter someone's blood?"

Ema shook her head.

"While it's true investigating the scene of a crime like this scientifically is hard it's not impossible. Pearl, you search for fingerprints, Maya you look for bloodstains. I'll look around for evidence."

Both Feys nodded, as time passed by scientifically the investigation was going nowhere at the moment. There was no blood or fingerprints on anything that hadn't been confiscated by the police. Just then Pearl noticed a shine under the remains of the couch where Nick was sleeping before being abducted. She sifted through some of the remains to find the lighter Von Karma used to set the building ablaze.

"Mystic Maya! Miss Ema! I found something!"

Both Maya and Ema ran over quickly.

"A lighter?"

Just then Ema got an idea.

"Quick Pearl! Dust it for fingerprints!"

Pearl did as told and once she blew the dust away one sole fingerprint was found. Ema smiled widely.

"Bingo!"

Pearl was confused.

"Bingo?...Is that good?"

Maya nodded.

"It's very good Pearly!"

Ema pulled a small laptop out of her backpack and after typing a few keys extended her hand, once Pearl gave her the lighter she hit a few more keys. This time Maya was the one confused.

"What are you doing?"

Ema smiled.

"I'm gonna find a match for this fingerprint! Shouldn't take long."

After about a half hour Ema found a match, when she saw who it was her eyes widened.

"What's wrong Ema?"

Ema didn't say anything instead she showed the Fey's who's fingerprint it was. Maya nearly had a heart attack when she saw the face of Manfried Von Karma.

"Von Karma?! He's still alive?!"

Pearl was confused.

"Van...Kramer?"

Maya shook her head.

"Von Karma Pearly, Manfried Von Karma. He is a crooked Prosecuting Attorney who Nick had put behind bars for the murder of Mr. Edgeworth's father...he was a sick person."

Ema sighed and closed her laptop.

"That's the thing, Von Karma should STILL be behind bars he was given a life sentence."

Maya clenched her fists as tears once again welled in her eyes.

"So Von Karma did this...that...that old bastard..."

Ema placed a hand on Maya's shoulder.

"He won't get away with this Maya."

Just then Pearl had a realization.

"Wait...Von Karma...is he related at all to Miss Von Karma?"

Maya nodded.

"Yes, she's his daughter."

Just then Maya had a realization.

"Wait a minute...could Miss Von Karma have been in cahoots with her father but only she was caught? No...wait...Miss Von Karma may be controlling and violent but she'd never assist in a homicide even if it was her own father asking her to help him..."

Ema sighed.

"There's only one logical thing to do then, we go down to the detention center and talk to Franziska Von Karma."

Maya shook her head.

"But we don't have the power to do that, we're not defense attorneys..."

"No...but I am."

Maya's eyes widened, that voice sounded so familiar, as she turned to her cousin Pearl, Pearl isn't what she saw instead she was met by the gaze of her deceased older sister Mia Fey who at the moment was taking over young Pearl's body.

"M...Mia?"

December 25th

?

Nick woke up with a headache, he had a vague memory of what happened the previous night. When his eyes came completely into focus he found he was in a dark room, apparently a basement or wine cellar. He tried to sit up but found that he couldn't move, he looked down and saw that his arms and legs were bound by rope.

"You're awake I see Mr. Wright."

Nick turned towards the source of the voice and his eyes met those of Shelley De Killer, the same man who kidnapped Maya during the Matt Engarde case was now his captor. Nick's eyes opened wide.

"What are you doing here?!"

De Killer showed no emotion.

"Isn't it obvious? My client is your captor. I'm sorry Mr. Wright I truly am I thought our paths had crossed for the last time when the Engarde case ended."

Nick clenched his teeth.

"My friends will find me!"

De Killer shook his head.

"I'm afraid that isn't the case Mr. Wright, at this moment your friends think you are dead, Mr. Von Karma made sure of that."

Nick's eyes widened.

"But how?...If there isn't a body..."

"Do you remember Mr. Tigre?"

Nick blinked a few times.

"Yeah, he was the guy who impersonated me and tried to run my reputation into the ground."

De Killer sighed.

"He was such a bright young man, too bad I had to bring him to his end so Von Karma could have a body to place in the fire."

Nick's eyes widened again.

"Von Karma burnt down the office?!"

De Killer nodded.

"I know what you're going to say, wouldn't the police need to check the body for prints and such? Well unfortunately when a body is burnt all of its genetic markings are taken with it. That and Von Karma left quite a few of your belongings behind with him...including your badge."

Nick glared at De Killer.

"You wont get away with this!"

De Killer shook his head.

"I'm afraid he already has."

To Be Continued

Next Time: Part 4: Reunion and Detention


	4. Chapter 4

Unthinkable Turnabout

A Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction

Rated: T for Violence and Some Language

Summary: When the Wright and Co. Law Offices go up and flames and Phoenix is seemingly killed, his friends must seek the truth as well as defend an old foe who is wrongfully accused.

Part 4: Reunion and Detention

December 25th, 2019  
12:00 PM  
Detention Center

Franziska Von Karma could not believe her bad luck, when she arrived back in America the first thing that happens is she becomes the prime suspect of a murder. Not only that but she was caught investigating the scene of the crime, and to top it all off the person that was going to be trying to put her behind bars was Miles Edgeworth. She sighed as she waited for her defense to arrive, she silently wished that it was Phoenix Wright that was going to come through that door and tell her that this was all a prank so she could whip his ass for it. She knew that it wasn't Wright that perished in the fire, in spite of the fact that his body was horrifically charred when she arrived she could see that it was Furio Tigre that perished in the fire. But who was going to believe a Von Karma?

"Miss Von Karma, your defense has arrived."

Franziska looked up and couldn't believe what she saw, in walked Mia Fey (while in Pearl's body of course) now decked out in a business suit followed closely by Maya Fey and Ema Skye. Franziska's brief sense of possible relief was crushed, as she muttered a few choice words in German.

"Franziska Von Karma? Nice to meet you I'm Mia Fey."

Franziska looked up at her, a harsh glare in her eyes.

"I know who you are, I also know that you are DEAD."

Mia's posture never wavered.

"Perhaps...but this badge says that I will be your defense for the trial tomorrow."

Mia flashed her badge to Franziska, it was one of the only things that wasn't destroyed in the fire of the Wright & Co. Law Offices because Maya had it. Franziska lowered her head, her hand slowly reaching for her whip. Mia frowned.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, let me make one thing perfectly clear here and now Miss Von Karma...if you so much as raise your whip to me, Maya or Ema I will abandon you. And believe me...no one else will take your case."

Franziska, realizing she really had no alternative let her hand fall back at her side, flashing back to the night of the crime.

(Flashback)

December 24th  
11:30 PM  
Outside Wright & Co. Law Offices

Franziska Von Karma wasn't planning on getting caught, especially at the office of her rival Phoenix Wright. However, when she caught sight of the office burning she couldn't control herself, she raced to the building as fast as she could considering she wore high-heeled boots. She kicked the door to Phoenix's office down and frantically searched for Phoenix amongst the flames but when she saw Tigre lying down on the couch she cursed to herself and left the building as quickly as she could. Unfortunately for her, across from the Wright & Co. Law Offices there was a small convenience store and as the clerk was about to close it down for the night he caught sight of Franziska leaving the burning building. He called the police as quickly as he could, and 10 minutes later Franziska Von Karma would end up behind bars.

(End Flashback)

"I'm pretty much shizer out of luck anyways...the evidence they have against me...the witness..."

Mia shook her head again.

"You're not the one who perpetrated this crime Miss Von Karma, and we know who did."

Franziska scoffed.

"Foolish words from the fool that foolishly trained that poor fool Phoenix Wright..."

Despite this Mia smiled and pulled out a small plastic bag with the lighter inside.

"Recognize this Miss Von Karma?"

Franziska's eyes widened.

"That's my father's lighter..."

Mia nodded.

"We found it at the scene of the crime it was the only thing the police didn't confiscate. See this fingerprint?"

Mia pointed to the highlighted fingerprint. Franziska nodded.

"This fingerprint belongs to your father Manfried Von Karma."

Franziska's expression suprisingly softened and once again she shook her head.

"I'm afraid that's impossible Mia Fey..."

Mia blinked a few times.

"What do you mean impossible?"

Franziska looked her dead in the eye.

"Exactly what I said...you see...my father is still incarcerated as we speak."

Mia's eyes widened.

"That can't be..."

Franziska nodded.

"I'm afraid so...guard please show Miss Fey."

The guard nodded and made a motion with his hand, a few moments later much to the shock of the Feys and Ema Skye Manfried Von Karma stepped out wearing an orange prison jumpsuit and chains on his arms and legs. Mia's shock turned to anger.

"Manfried Von Karma..."

Von Karma smiled evily, as he did suddenly in the eyes of both Mia and Maya 3 Psyche Locks appeared around him.

"This case just took a turn for the worse...as if it wasn't bad enough already."

To Be Continued

Next Time: Part 5: Wright Escapes?


	5. Chapter 5

Unthinkable Turnabout

A Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction

Rated: T for Violence and Some Language

Summary: When the Wright and Co. Law Offices go up and flames and Phoenix is seemingly killed, his friends must seek the truth as well as defend an old foe who is wrongfully accused.

Part 5: Wright Escapes?

(Flashback)

?

?

Manfried planned it all out from the beginning, he had an insider in the police force that would turn off security and free him from jail, and once he perpetrated his crime he would return as if nothing happened and someone else would take the fall. What he wasn't planning on however was his daughter Franziska being the one to pay for his crime, it was unfortunate but it didn't waver him. In his eyes Franziska betrayed him first when she helped Wright not once but twice. Wright was someone he would never forgive, and he made sure that Wright's existence would be wiped from the earth without him ever dying, so he could watch him suffer. It was hard enlisting the help of Shelley De Killer who said he didn't want to get involved with Phoenix Wright again, but a fistful of Benjamins changed his mind quick. Manfried was in control of this case and loving every minute of it.

(End Flashback)

?

?

Nick was tired, hungry and sure he was starting to get cramps the way he was bound up, now he knew what it was like to be held hostage and silently wondered to himself how Maya was able to survive. He glared at De Killer who was sitting across from him, a gun on his hip and a fruit knife in hand which he was using to peel an apple almost as if he were taunting him with it. This action almost gave Nick the urge to go over to De Killer, take the knife and give him the Lorena Bobbit treatment. Pushing those thoughts away with a sigh, Nick decided he might as well do something apart from just lying there staring at the assassin.

"De Killer...may I ask you something?"

De Killer looked up at Nick, he finished peeling the apple.

"I suppose so."

Nick fought the urge to drool as he stared at the apple for a moment but quickly regained his composure.

"Why did you take Von Karma's offer? I was certain that after the Matt Engarde trial we would never cross paths again."

De Killer sighed.

"A good assassin never turns down a large sum of money for a job Mr. Wright."

Nick nodded slightly.

"I can understand that...but if I am your target why haven't you killed me already?"

De Killer shook his head, a crooked smile appearing over his face.

"You got it wrong Mr. Wright...you weren't my target. Furio Tigre was, I was simply told by Mr. Von Karma that when he captured you that I'd make sure people kept thinking you were dead...until you do indeed die which you will."

Nick sighed, this guy really got under his skin. His attention once again turned to the apple in De Killer's grasp, which De Killer caught this time.

"Hungry are we Mr. Wright?"

Nick didn't say anything, he didn't have to as his stomach growled loud. De Killer actually started to feel some sympathy for the young defense attorney, glancing down at the apple and the knife for a moment he made a decision.

"I was told by Von Karma to starve you...however I don't think one small slice of this apple will make much of a difference."

De Killer came closer to Nick as he started to cut off a piece of the apple, just then a light bulb went off in Nick's head. Once De Killer was within reach Nick suddenly kicked both his feet out with all the strength he could muster, sending the startled assassin halfway across the room and crashing into several crates full of fruit. Nick sighed with relief but that relief soon turned to horror as he saw where the knife had landed, if it had been at least a centimeter higher Nick would've had a permanent circumcision. Nick reached down to the knife and pulled it out of the table he was lying on, then after some struggle managed to cut the ropes binding his hands then his feet. Once he got to his feet Nick saw that De Killer was beginning to stir and reach for his gun, not missing a beat Nick got over as quickly as he could and doing his best Bruce Lee impersonation kicked De Killer in the face so hard it knocked him out instantly.

"Nighty nite Mr. Killer."

Nick made a race for the door to the basement he was being held in, it was locked but that didn't waver him. Much like he did in Kurain and Matt Engarde's house he took a few steps back before delivering another kick, knocking the door off its hinges. He took one last look at De Killer before making a run for it.

To Be Continued

Next Time: Part 6: Investigation Continues


	6. Chapter 6

Unthinkable Turnabout

A Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction

Rated: T for Violence and Some Language

Summary: When the Wright and Co. Law Offices go up and flames and Phoenix is seemingly killed, his friends must seek the truth as well as defend an old foe who is wrongfully accused.

Part 6: Investigation Continues

December 25th, 2019  
2:30 pm  
Police Headquarters

"What a Christmas this has been..."

After a conversation with Franziska that didn't really get them anywhere fast and the shock of their only suspect Manfried Von Karma turning out to still be incarcerated Mia, Maya and Ema left the detention center. Things definately were not looking good for Franziska or the Defense for that matter. Ema looked at Mia hopelessly.

"What do we do now Miss Fey?"

Mia sighed.

"Well we better think of something fast because I don't have much time left and we'll need Pearl to be well rested for tomorrow's trial so she can summon me for an extended period."

Maya clenched her fists so tightly her fingernails nearly broke the skin.

"Damn Von Karma...damn him to hell! He did it, I don't know how but somehow he did it! What would Nick do in this case?!"

Detective Gumshoe walked over while this conversation was going on, a perplexed look on his face.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Mia blinked a few times.

"Oh Detective Gumshoe...can we help you?"

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head.

"Actually I came to help you...you see I got the autopsy report a while back and you're not going to believe what it says."

Maya's anger turned to hyperness as she anticipated to hear what Gumshoe was going to say.

"Tell us!"

Gumshoe pulled out the autopsy report and handed it to Mia.

"It's all right there."

Mia read it, as she did her eyes widened. This caught Maya's eye.

"What is it Mia?..."

Mia looked up from the report.

"Is this 100% accurate?"

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not a medical scientist but I'm pretty sure they said this was definitive."

Ema looked at Mia.

"What does it say?"

Mia frowned.

"According to this the person that perished in the fire was dead at least an hour before the fire even started, he had been strangled by a cord."

Maya blinked a few times.

"But that can't be! The fire started at 9 pm right? Me and Pearl saw Nick after 8, he walked us to the train station!"

Mia nodded.

"Pearl is telling me the same thing."

Gumshoe blinked a few times.

"But what does this mean?"

Mia looked at Gumshoe.

"It means it was not Phoenix Wright who perished in the fire last night."

Everyone around her eyes widened.

"But who else could it have been Mia?"

Mia smiled.

"I'm dead myself remember? I would know who else has passed on."

Maya blinked a few times but then she got angry.

"So you knew...!"

Mia nodded.

"Yes I knew Phoenix wasn't dead...I just had to prove it."

Maya clenched her fists again, tears welling up.

"Then who was it?! And what happened to Nick?!"

Mia suddenly hugged Maya in hopes of calming her down.

"Shhh it's ok Maya...I'm afraid I don't know what happened to Phoenix yet...all I know is he's alive somewhere."

Maya nodded and hugged Mia back as the tears flowed, except this time they were tears of relief she was so happy that Nick was alive.

"As far as the one who really died...that I do not know."

Just then Ema got an idea.

"Detective Gumshoe...have them run DNA tests on the corpse, with luck it shouldn't take more than an hour."

Gumshoe blinked a few times.

"How can they make an ID on the corpse when he was burnt beyond recognition?"

Ema smiled.

"It doesn't matter, even after it's like that it has to have some kind of DNA to leave behind!"

Gumshoe shrugged.

"Alright...oh by the way pals the grocery shop owner is no longer in our custody so you can go question him, he went back to his shop I believe."

Maya smiled.

"Ok! Now we can get to the bottom of this right Mia? Mia?..."

Maya looked down and realised that it was no longer Mia in her arms but just her cousin Pearl, apparently Mia's time for the day had run out.

"Sorry Mystic Maya...I held her as long as I could."

Maya smiled sadly.

"It's ok Pearly...it looks like we'll have to finish this on our own."

To Be Continued

Next Time: Part 7: The Investigation Concludes


	7. Chapter 7

Unthinkable Turnabout

A Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction

Rated: T for Violence and Some Language

Summary: When the Wright and Co. Law Offices go up and flames and Phoenix is seemingly killed, his friends must seek the truth as well as defend an old foe who is wrongfully accused.

December 25th, 2019  
Grocery Store  
4:00 PM

The grocery store across the street from what was Wright & Co. Law Offices wasn't very big, it was more like a pit stop. The man who ran the store Samuel Youngblood was a middle-aged former Army drill sergeant with a crew cut of faded brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was infamous for his tendency to yell at his customers which often led to people leaving the store and his drop in productivity was a result. He was sitting behind the register impatiently waiting for people to come in when he saw Maya, Pearl and Ema walk in. He smiled and strutted over to them. Maya's eyes widened when he saw the guy.

"This guy owns this shop?! He's huge!"

Youngblood was nearly 7' tall and was insanely well built, he looked like he should be a pro wrestler instead of a shop owner.

"ATTENTION!"

Startled, all three girls stood straight with their arms at their sides.

"Welcome to Youngblood's! If you're not here to buy anything get the hell out of here before I shove my boot so far up your asses laces will be coming out your nose! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

All three girls didn't hesitate to answer, they were too scared not to.

"SIR! YES SIR!"

Youngblood smiled.

"That's what I like to hear! Now tell me, are you here to buy something?!"

Maya was almost afraid to answer.

"N...n...no...s...si..."

Youngblood got agitated easily.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Maya stood up straighter and closed her eyes tightly for fear what was going to come next after she talked.

"SIR! NO SIR!"

Youngblood frowned and got right in Maya's face.

"No?! WHY THE F*CK NOT?! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE ABOVE SHOPPING HERE YOU LITTLE SNOT-NOSED HIPPIE?!"

Maya was trembling at this point so much it was drowning out the sound of her rapidly beating heart and chattering teeth.

"AWW DO I SCARE YOU HIPPIE?! DIDN'T I WARN YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WEREN'T HERE TO BUY SOMETHING?!"

He raised his hand and Maya braced herself for what was to come.

"HOLD IT!"

Youngblood turned to see that the little outburst came from Pearl, he walked over to her casually.

"What did you say you little brat?!"

Pearl gulped but kept her composure.

"We...we...we wish to talk with you that's all Mr. Youngblood! We're representing the defense for Miss Von Karma!"

Both Maya and Ema nodded frantically, both scared out of their wits. Youngblood glared a moment more before suddenly his expression softened.

"Well why didn't you say so?! Come on, come to my office and we'll talk!"

All three girls let out a simultaneous sigh of relief and followed Youngblood to the back of the store where his office was, he sat behind the desk.

"Have a seat!"

Maya looked around, there was nothing to sit on apart from a few random crates. Youngblood got irritated again.

"I SAID HAVE A SEAT!"

Not wanting to press their luck all three girls sat down.

"Now...you say you three will be part of Franziska Von Karma's defense?"

Ema nodded.

"That's right sir."

Youngblood shook his head.

"I feel sorry for you then."

Maya blinked a few times with confusion.

"Huh?"

Youngblood smirked.

"I saw it all, she's guilty as hell."

Maya shook her head.

"It...couldn't have been her! We..."

Youngblood glared at them again.

"I SAW WHAT I SAW! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! IT WAS FRANZISKA VON KARMA!"

As he said that suddenly in the eyes of Pearl and Maya two Psyche Locks appeared around him. This caused Maya's expression to change from fear to a frown.

"You're lying Mr. Youngblood and I have a feeling we can prove it."

Youngblood blinked a few times but then started laughing.

"You want to play a game? Ok fine I'll play!"

Maya looked at Pearl who nodded in return.

"When did you see Miss Von Karma leave the building Mr. Youngblood?"

Youngblood thought for a moment.

"It was about...11 at night I believe."

Maya saw this as a contradiction.

"What were you doing for those 2 hours Mr. Youngblood?"

Youngblood blinked a few times.

"What the hell are you talking about?...Is this some kind of hippie riddle?!"

Maya shook her head.

"The fire started at 9 pm sir, I find it hard to believe you would've not noticed it for a whole 2 hours."

This startled Youngblood as one of his Psyche Locks was shattered.

"Ok fine so maybe I did see it before then! What of it?!"

Maya frowned.

"Well why didn't you call the Police or the Fire Department?"

Youngblood crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't think the fire was that bad I figured it would've gone out on its own."

Maya shook her head again.

"Once again that can't be Mr. Youngblood, you see the fire spread pretty quickly it wouldn't have taken long for the entire building to be up in flames."

Youngblood was starting to get aggrivated, a crack appeared in his 2nd Psyche Lock but it didn't break just yet.

"So what?! Do you have any other explanation?!"

Ema smiled this time.

"Actually sir I believe we do."

Youngblood scoffed.

"Nonsense."

Ema suddenly held a picture of Manfried Von Karma up.

"Have you seen this man before Mr. Youngblood?"

Youngblood was startled again, the crack in the Psyche Lock spread.

"N...No! I've never seen him before in my life!"

Maya shook her head.

"You're sweating Mr. Youngblood people usually do that alot when they lie."

Youngblood growled, the crack spread even further.

"What does this have to do with anything anyways if I saw him or not?!"

Maya smiled.

"Because you saw him leave the burning building didn't you?"

Youngblood started to sweat even more, his Psyche Lock however was still being stubborn and won't break.

"Oh yeah?! P...prove it!"

Ema held up the lighter.

"We found this at the scene of the crime, it has Von Karma's fingerprint on it."

This time the Psyche Lock was fractured.

"...Ok I'll talk...you nosy brats."

Maya nodded.

"So you DID see Manfried Von Karma at the scene of the crime."

Youngblood nodded.

"He left the building carrying something as it was starting to burn."

Maya blinked a few times.

"Carrying something?"

Youngblood nodded again.

"It looked...like a person."

Pearl's eyes widened.

"That must've been Mr. Nick!"

Youngblood sighed.

"So that's his name huh?"

Maya frowned.

"This still doesn't explain why it took you 2 hours to call the authorities...unless..."

Ema suddenly got an idea.

"Von Karma threatened you didn't he?"

Youngblood started to sweat again.

"Do...do I look like the kind of person who could be scared by a feeble old Prosecutor?!"

Maya shook her head.

"No...but maybe he had something on him when he confronted you?"

Youngblood sweat even more.

"Ok! Ok! Yes, he caught me looking directly at him when he left the building! He then walked over to me and threatened that if I told the authorities he saw me that me and my shop would be next!"

Maya nodded.

"I'll bet he also asked you to call the authorities on the next person who enters the building."

Youngblood nodded.

"You're quick-witted for a hippie..."

He suddenly smirked.

"Too bad you'll never be able to prove any of this in court!"

Maya blinked a few times.

"Why not?"

Youngblood smiled again.

"Keep in mind the authorities believed Von Karma to still be in jail at the time of the fire. And you have no evidence to say that he wasn't!"

Maya sighed.

"Damn...as much as I hate to admit it he's right..."

Youngblood smiled.

"Now...if you'll be so kind...leave my store right now before I kick you out."

He cracked his knuckles to emphasize his point. Not seeing any point in staying any longer the three girls did indeed leave. Ema sighed.

"Well...now what?"

Maya suddenly smiled.

"Now we visit Von Karma and squeeze out the truth."

Pearl blinked a few times.

"But Miss Von Karma wasn't cooperative at all last time!"

Maya shook her head.

"Not Franziska...Manfried."

To Be Continued

Next Time: Part 8: Von Karma Tells All


	8. Chapter 8

Unthinkable Turnabout

A Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction

Rated: T for Violence and Some Language

Summary: When the Wright and Co. Law Offices go up and flames and Phoenix is seemingly killed, his friends must seek the truth as well as defend an old foe who is wrongfully accused.

Part 8: Von Karma Tells All

December 25th, 2019  
6:00 PM  
Detention Center

Mia (being chanelled by Maya this time), Ema and Pearl arrived at the Detention Center with a sense of trepidation, they were about to question Manfried Von Karma who they knew wasn't going to be easy to get to fess up. They had spent the last 3 hours gathering all the evidence they had so far and prepared it for court, and now they planned on turning it on the senile ex-Prosecutor. Once they arrived Manfried was already waiting, his devilish smile seemingly had never left his face since they came to the Detention Center earlier that day. Mia sat down in front of Manfried while Ema and Pearl stood on each side of her, she could clearly still see the three Psyche Locks surrounding him.

"Let me get straight to the point Mr. Von Karma."

Von Karma laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Somehow Von Karma's insipid laugh made Mia angry, trying to push that aside she cleared her throat.

"Where were you last night at 9 PM?"

Von Karma smiled.

"I was here of course."

Mia frowned, she knew it wasn't going to be that easy fortunately she had some weapons at her disposal. She made a motion with her left hand to Ema who handed her some kind of doccument.

"Mr. Von Karma...are you aware that at 7:15 last night the security cameras on your floor had been turned off?"

Von Karma's expression never wavered even though the first Psyche Lock was beginning to crack.

"So? Maybe they were being replaced."

Mia shook her head.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Mr. Von Karma you see, the security cameras had been replaced recently...but it was only last month, there's no way they would need to be replaced again so soon."

Von Karma frowned as one of his Psyche Locks was crushed.

"Where are you going with this Miss Fey?"

Mia smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask...you see as I see it...you are a very rich man so it wouldn't be any hair off your back to bribe a police officer to turn the cameras off for you."

Von Karma scoffed, even as a rather large crack appeared in his second Psyche Lock.

"That is an interesting theory Miss Fey...I do hope you have something to back it up."

Mia nodded.

"Indeed I do...you see...just a few hours ago a man who works as a guard here was caught and arrested for trying to buy weed off of an officer undercover as a drug smuggler downtown...he was found with a rather large roll of cash in his pocket far too much pay for a simple guard."

Von Karma closed his eyes and sighed, but the second Psyche Lock wasn't ready to give just yet.

"So what? He could've gotten that money from anywhere."

Mia shook her head.

"Not in this country Mr. Von Karma...you see...there was one odd thing about the money the guard tried paying the fake drug dealer with...it was German money."

Von Karma growled as his second Psyche Lock gave.

"Ok so maybe I bribed an officer so what?! I would still need a key to get out of my cell!"

Mia shook her head.

"I'm afraid you just answered your own question Mr. Von Karma. If you bribed the guard to turn the security off it would make sense that you would also bribe him to unlock your cell."

This time there was no resistance as his third Psyche Lock was destroyed.

"Ok I give...I bribed a guard to turn off the security cameras and unlock my cell."

Mia nodded.

"And then you went to the Wright & Co. Law Offices."

Von Karma nodded.

"You didn't honestly think I've forgotten or forgiven that brat Phoenix Wright for ruining me? So I gave him a firey grave."

Mia shook her head.

"That won't work on me Mr. Von Karma...we all know it wasn't Phoenix who perished in the fire."

Von Karma scoffed.

"Foolish...you have no proof."

Mia shook her head again and pulled out another document.

"This DNA test was done just a few hours ago."

Von Karma's eyes widened.

"But...there shouldn't have been anything left of the body!"

Ema smiled.

"That's where you're wrong Mr. Von Karma you see...even if a body is charred beyond recognition and all of its markings are gone there is always one piece of DNA left no matter how small it is."

Von Karma growled again, the bullet wound in his shoulder was starting to burn.

"The man who perished in the fire...was Furio Tigre."

Von Karma clutched his right shoulder and let out a blood curling scream, the officers in the detention center immediately rushed to his aid and dragged him out. Pearl smiled.

"You did it Mystic Mia! He's confessed to everything!"

Suprisingly Mia didn't look happy.

"Mystic Mia?..."

Mia sighed.

"Indeed he may have just admitted to the crime...unfortunately it is illegal to use this testimony in court."

Ema sighed.

"Oh yeah that's right...in a Detention Center anything a person says cannot be used against them in court. Besides...it's not Mr. Von Karma that's going to be on trial tomorrow...its Miss Von Karma."

Mia nodded.

"There is also the fact...that we never got the chance to ask him where he took Phoenix..."

Pearl started to cry.

"Is Mr. Nick going to be alright Mystic Mia?"

Mia sighed.

"I'm afraid I don't know...Detective Gumshoe told us he'd do everything to find him but...Phoenix isn't a spirit channeler, he can't summon me so he can show me where he's being held and then have me relay that."

Tears started to pour down Pearl's cheeks.

"Mr. Nick..."

Neither Mia or Ema was in a better mood.

"Foolish fools only give up so foolishly easily!"

Mia's eyes widened as she saw Franziska now sitting across from them.

"Miss Von Karma..."

Franziska sighed.

"You're going to be representing me tomorrow right? I can't have you giving up on me. Besides...I think I might know where my father has Mr. Phoenix Wright."

Mia's eyes widened.

"You do?! Why didn't you say anything before?!"

Franziska sighed.

"Lower your foolish tone when speaking with me...I never said I've always known it...now...when you left earlier today I heard my father talking to that crooked guard, something about "a killer"."

Mia thought for a moment.

"A killer..."

Just then Pearl's eyes widened.

"Do you think...he meant de Killer?!"

Mia's eyes widened as well.

"Shelley de Killer?..."

Franziska growled at the mention of the assassin, she still hasn't forgiven him for putting a bullet in her shoulder. If she ever got her hands on him de Killer could look forward to being whipped like a mule.

"My father is rich and demented enough...to hire that man."

Mia looked at Ema.

"Call Detective Gumshoe!"

Ema nodded and ran off. Mia then turned her attention back to Franziska.

"Don't worry...tomorrow you'll be a free woman."

Franziska nodded.

"I'd better be...or else my whip has your name on it."

To Be Continued...

Next Time: Part 9: Trial Begins


	9. Chapter 9

Unthinkable Turnabout

A Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction

Rated: T for Violence and Some Language

Summary: When the Wright and Co. Law Offices go up and flames and Phoenix is seemingly killed, his friends must seek the truth as well as defend an old foe who is wrongfully accused.

Part 9: Trial Begins

December 26th, 2019  
9:30 AM  
Defendant's Lobby No. 2

Maya, Ema and Pearl were awaiting Von Karma's arrival, until she got there Pearl decided not to channel Mia yet to save her energy for the trial. While their thoughts were on the trial they were also on Nick who Detective Gumshoe had set out to look for once they told him about de Killer's involvement. In the back of all three of their minds they prayed for Gumshoe's safety especially since he was going alone, he had no police backup this time. Their train of thought was broken as the sound of a whip cracking caused them to turn their attention to the door where Franziska Von Karma was being led in. Maya tried to smile at her.

"Good morning Miss Von Karma!"

Franziska growled.

"Don't you "good morning" me you little fool. Where is my attorney?"

Pearl's eyes widened.

"Oh! Sorry Miss Von Karma Mystic Mia will be here in a second."

Pearl closed her eyes and clasped her hands together for a few seconds and just like that there stood Mia, Pearl's clothing barely containing her figure. Franziska cocked an eyebrow.

"You're not seriously going to defend me wearing that are you?"

Mia shook her head and motioned to Maya who handed her her business suit and her attorney's badge. After taking a quick trip to the bathroom to change Mia came back out wearing the suit. Maya smiled.

"You look good in that suit Mia!"

Mia smiled back but then noticed that Franziska wasn't smiling at all.

"Is something wrong Miss Von Karma?"

Franziska sighed.

"You know this isn't going to work...even if you do know who the real perpetrator is the prosecution still has alot of evidence stacked against me, not to mention the prosecutor is Miles Edgeworth."

Mia's smile never wavered.

"The truth always comes out one way or another Miss Von Karma."

December 26th, 2019  
10:00 AM  
Courthouse No. 3

Like always the courthouse was packed with antsy bystanders who eagerly awaited to hear "Guilty" or "Not Guilty" come from the lips of the Judge. On the Defense's side of the court Mia stood there with Maya and Ema by her side, on the other side stood Miles Edgeworth who seemed to be his cool and calculated self. And there in the defendant's chair sat Franziska, she would never admit it but at that moment she was scared for her life. The Baliff made a motion with his hand.

"All rise! The Judge is now residing!"

The Judge, white beard, gavel and all walked into the courtroom and sat down behind his giant podium. He then tapped his gavel a few times.

"We now convene the trial of Franziska Von Karma."

Edgeworth crossed his arms over his chest.

"The Prosecution is ready your honor."

Mia did the same.

"The Defense is ready your honor."

The Judge blinked a few times when he saw Mia on the Defense's bench.

"Miss Fey? I thought you were..."

Mia smiled.

"Even the dead have unfinished business your honor..."

"Objection!"

Mia's eyes widened when she looked across from her and saw that Miles had already thrown in his first objection.

"Your honor maybe this would work in a TV show or video game but the Defense using a deceased lawyer as its representation? Absolutely ridiculous."

The Judge nodded.

"Quite Mr. Edgeworth. Does the Defense have anything to say in response?"

Mia bit her fingernail for a moment but then smiled.

"Even though I am dead Your Honor, technically I never lost my liscence as a Defense attorney. As proof by the badge I wear."

She pointed to the small golden circle on her jacket. After a few moments thinking to himself the Judge nodded.

"I see, it seems like there is no reason to not allow the Defense to be represented by Miss Fey. Your Objection is overruled Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth snarled and grit his teeth.

"This is madness..."

The Judge banged his gavel once again.

"The Prosecution's opening statement?"

Edgeworth sighed and took a deep breath to regain his composure.

"At about 9 PM on Christmas Eve the offices of Wright & Co. Law was set ablaze, everything contained inside was burnt to a cinder and it's only inhabitant burnt to death. That casualty was Mr. Phoenix Wright who was asleep at the time of the arson. Mr. Wright was found with various things scattered around him including his attorney's badge."

Edgeworth pulled out a bag with Nick's half burnt attorney's badge inside. The Judge nodded.

"Mr. Wright's attorney's badge will be accepted into the court record."

Maya glanced at Mia.

"Why aren't you objecting? All three of us know that it wasn't Nick that perished in the fire!"

Mia sighed.

"Unfortunately we can't prove it at this time Maya, you see we had Gumshoe ask for that DNA test on the body without the written consent of the Chief of Police. At the moment it's illegal evidence."

Edgeworth cleared his throat.

"We have a witness that says he saw the defendant Franziska Von Karma leaving the scene of the crime as the building went up in flames. By the end of this trial the Prosecution will prove that Miss Von Karma was the arsonist."

The Judge nodded.

"You may call your first witness Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth nodded back with a cocky smirk.

"The Prosecution calls Mr. Youngblood to the stand."

To Be Continued...

Next Time: Part 10: All Hope Lost?


	10. Chapter 10

Unthinkable Turnabout

A Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction

Rated: T for Violence and Some Language

Summary: When the Wright and Co. Law Offices go up and flames and Phoenix is seemingly killed, his friends must seek the truth as well as defend an old foe who is wrongfully accused.

Part 10: All Hope Lost?

December 26th, 2019  
10:15 AM  
District Courthouse No. 3

Samuel Youngblood took the stand, marching like a soldier the entire way. Maya and Ema watched him nervously, the events of the previous night still fresh in their mind. Once he arrived at the witness stand he saluted before sitting down. Edgeworth sighed, internally wondering what he had gotten himself into bringing this witness in.

"Witness state your name and..."

"LOWER YOUR TONE WITH ME BOY!"

Edgeworth flinched, he had never heard such an intimidating voice apart from perhaps his old teacher Von Karma.

"YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Edgeworth clenched his fists.

"Sir yes sir..."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Edgeworth clenched his teeth and tried desperately to keep his cool.

"SIR, YES SIR!"

The Judge looked at the witness agape.

"Witness could you please refrain from..."

"HEY BALDY! DON'T TALK UNLESS TALKED TO! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

The Judge, as easily rattled as he was stood up with his arms at his side.

"SIR, YES SIR!"

Maya sighed.

"Well this has gotten off to a great start..."

Youngblood cleared his throat.

"Listen up and listen good! My name is Samuel Youngblood! I am a former United States Marine retired after 25 years of service! I now run a Grocery Store across the street from the offices of Wright and Co.! If you want the best prices available shop at Youngbloods or I'll kill you! EVERYONE GOT THAT?!"

This time the entire courtroom save for both the Prosecution and the Defense stood at attention.

"SIR, YES SIR!"

Edgeworth rubbed his temples in aggrivation.

"Now that we have that out of the way sir and I use that honorific very lightly...I would like you to testify about what you saw the night of the crime."

Youngblood nodded.

"Let's see, it was about 9 pm at night. I was about to close the shop for the evening when I looked across the street and saw the Wright & Co. Law offices set ablaze...that's when I saw her the defendant leaving the scene of the crime. I called the police there on the spot and waited until they arrested her before going home."

The Judge nodded.

"It seems like a very airtight testimony."

Maya scoffed, rolled her eyes and muttered to herself.

"Yeah sure airtight...that testimony had so many holes in it it might as well be called swiss cheese."

The Judge looked at Mia.

"Miss Fey you may begin your cross-examination."

Mia nodded.

"Yes your honor."

She looked at Youngblood.

"Mr. Youngblood, you say you saw the fire at 9 pm and yet according to the police they didn't recieve your call until 11 pm. Care to elaborate on this 2 hour time gap?"

Youngblood was a bit taken aback.

"Well I..."

"Objection!"

Mia was suprised as once again Edgeworth threw out an early objection, why was he so obsessed with wanting to win this one? Edgeworth pulled out a white envelope.

"Your honor if it pleases the court I here have a record of calls that were recieved on the night of the crime by both the fire and police departments."

Maya smiled.

"That's good isn't it? I mean it would say that Mr. Youngblood didn't call until 11."

Mia wasn't so sure, she had a feeling Edgeworth was up to something.

"There were in fact 2 calls that came from Mr. Youngblood one was at 9 pm the other at 11."

Mia's eyes widened.

"What?..."

Edgeworth cleared his throat.

"At 9 pm Mr. Youngblood called the fire department, however due to the unfortunate distance between the fire department and the office as well as a short of hands that night they were unable to arrive at the scene of the crime until sometime after 11. At 11 pm that night Youngblood called the poloce."

The Judge nodded.

"That's when Miss Von Karma was seen at the scene of the cr..."

"Objection!"

Mia pointed her finger at Youngblood.

"If this is true don't you think it is a little strange that Miss Von Karma would wait 2 hours to leave the crime scnene?!"

Youngblood growled.

"Watch your tone young lady! I SAW WHAT I SAW!"

Mia shook her head.

"Miss Von Karma is a smart woman she wouldn't be dumb enough to stay at the scene of the crime for long after she committed it let alone 2 hours!"

"Objection!"

Edgeworth was starting to get a headache, regardless he threw another objection.

"Perhaps she wanted to make sure she got the job done."

"Objection!"

Mia slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Why are you doing this Edgeworth?! This is all a lie and you know it!"

Edgeworth banged his fist down on his desk.

"Why should I take this from a dead woman?!"

The crowd was speaking loudly amongst themselves. The Judge banged his gavel several times very loudly.

"ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER! MR. EDGEWORTH! MISS FEY! BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Miles and Mia never took their eyes off each other. The Judge cleared his throat.

"At any rate even though his testimony is vague Mr. Youngblood seems quite sure of himself that he saw Miss Von Karma at the scene of the crime. And since the Defense cannot provide any solid evidence to the contrary or come up with a "real" culprit I am just about ready to hand down a verdict right now."

Mia clenched her fists, in spite of everything they did all the evidence they gathered all the info they had they were up the creek without a paddle, or a raft for that matter.

"Damn it...damn him..."

The Judge raised his gavel.

"I find the defendant Miss Franziska Von Karma..."

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone in the courtroom's attention turned to the entrance where there stood Phoenix Wright, his hair was a mess, his clothes were dirty and sweaty but other than that he appeared to be unharmed. Maya nearly squealed with happiness as she leapt over the Defense's bench and tackle hugged Nick, tears of happiness pouring down her cheeks.

"Nick...oh Nick! Thank god you're alright!"

Nick hugged her back. Everyone else in the courtroom was in pure shock save for Mia and Ema. The Judge's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Mr. Wright?! You're alive?!"

Nick nodded.

"Tired and hungry but yes quite alive your honor."

Though he was shocked Edgeworth couldn't help but crack a smile.

To Be Continued

Next Time: Part 11: The Devil Went To The Courthouse


	11. Chapter 11

Unthinkable Turnabout

A Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction

Rated: T for Violence and Some Language

Summary: When the Wright and Co. Law Offices go up and flames and Phoenix is seemingly killed, his friends must seek the truth as well as defend an old foe who is wrongfully accused.

Part 11: The Devil Went To The Courthouse

December 26th, 2019  
11:00 AM  
Courthouse No. 3

Once everything had calmed down Nick moved to the Defense's bench, once there Mia handed him her attorney's badge since he couldn't get his back at the moment because it was evidence. Nick smiled at her.

"It was great to see you in court again Chief."

Mia smiled back.

"It felt great to be sitting on the bench again, but Pearl is getting tired...so I hand the reins of defense to you."

Nick nodded and watched as Mia left the courtroom. The Judge tapped his gavel a few times.

"You will be taking Miss Fey's place Mr. Wright?"

Nick nodded.

"I may be a mess at the moment your honor but I'm more than capable of wrapping this trial up."

The Judge nodded.

"Very well...although I do not see the point of prolonging this trial any further since you are alive and well."

Nick shook his head.

"I'm afraid its not over yet Your Honor, even though I am alive a man did lose his life that day."

The Judge hesitated for a moment but then nodded again.

"Very well Mr. Wright. Could you shed some light on what really happened that night?"

Nick nodded again.

"Not only that...I can provide information on the real culprit behind this."

The Judge tapped his gavel.

"Very well, if you will Mr. Wright please take the witness stand."

Nick did as told, as he did Pearl came back over to the Defense's bench after stopping her channeling of Mia and changing back into her Spirit Medium clothes. Edgeworth cleared his throat.

"Alright then Wright, tell us exactly what happened that night."

Nick nodded.

"It was about 9 pm, I had turned in for the night after taking Maya and Pearl to the train station. I was about half-asleep when I saw Von Karma burst into my office...he had a cloth and a bottle of chloroform with him. I never got the chance to defend myself as he placed the cloth over my mouth and nose until I passed out. That was the last thing I remember that night."

The Judge closed his eyes for a moment.

"So that's what happened...well since the defense cannot cross-examine itself I suppose I'll leave it up to you Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth nodded.

"Gladly, your honor."

Edgeworth looked at Wright.

"I don't see any glaring contradictions in your testimony Wright...except for one."

Nick blinked a few times.

"What are you talking about Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth waved his finger to his brow, one of Edgeworth's many mannerisms.

"The Von Karma on trial here is not a he its a she."

Nick sweatdropped but then shook his head.

"When I said Von Karma...I did not mean Franziska."

Edgeworth's eyes widened.

"What?!"

The Judge also looked shocked.

"There's ANOTHER Von Karma?!"

Nick nodded.

"You all know him very well...in fact it was only 2 years ago that he sat in your exact same chair Edgeworth when you were put on trial."

Edgeworth felt as if he had been slapped in the face at the mention of the person Nick was referring too, he clenched his fists tightly.

"Manfried Von Karma..."

Nick nodded.

"The same."

The Judge's eyes widened.

"But...Von Karma was given a life sentence 2 years ago! How could he have done this?!"

Nick shook his head.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be asking that...isn't that right...Mr. Youngblood?"

Youngblood who was now sitting in the audience's eyes widened. The Judge looked perplexed.

"What does Mr. Youngblood have to do with this?"

Nick smiled.

"I'm glad you asked, you see as I'm sure he's already told you Youngblood's store is across the street from mine. He had a front row ticket to see the show and yet he didn't do anything. Why you may ask?..."

Nick pointed at Youngblood.

"Because he is an accomplice to Von Karma!"

Youngblood grit his teeth.

"THAT'S A LIE! HE TOLD ME HE WOULD BURN DOWN MY STORE IF I SAID ANYTHING!"

He didn't realize at first what he just let slip, a hush fell over the court.

"WHAT IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT?!"

Nick smiled again.

"You just admitted to seeing Manfried Von Karma Mr. Youngblood."

Youngblood's eyes widened.

"No...no I..."

A great commotion started. The Judge banged his gavel three times.

"Order! ORDER I SAY! What is the meaning of this Mr. Youngblood?!"

Youngblood was sweating bullets.

"I...I uh..."

It was then that suddenly a loud bang was heard, after a few moments of silence Youngblood looked down at his hands they were soaked in his blood. He then slumped over and fell to the ground, causing the audience to panic. Behind him, stood Shelley De Killer bleeding from the forehead and mouth, his monacle destroyed and his clothes ripped, a pistol in hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt."

To Be Continued

Next Time: Part 12: The Prosecution Rests


	12. Chapter 12

Unthinkable Turnabout

A Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction

Rated: T for Violence and Some Language

Summary: When the Wright and Co. Law Offices go up and flames and Phoenix is seemingly killed, his friends must seek the truth as well as defend an old foe who is wrongfully accused.

Part 12: The Prosecution Rests

December 26th, 2019  
11:30 PM  
District Courthouse No. 3

Nick cursed to himself as he saw Shelley de Killer enter the courthouse, it never occured to him that the assassin would reveal himself. Looking back on it he realized he should've made sure de Killer was incapacitated before he fled his hideout. de Killer pulled out a second pistol and pointed them at the audience, causing them to part out of panic like the red sea leaving de Killer an clear path to the front of the Court. de Killer casually walked over to the Defense's bench where Nick was standing in front of Maya, Ema and Pearl with his arms outstreched, shielding them. de Killer smiled and glanced at Maya who glared back at him, she hadn't forgotten what de Killer put her through. Nick clenched his fists and glared at the assassin.

"What happened to your pride de Killer? You've revealed yourself in front of nearly 100 witnesses. I doubt you have enough ammunition to kill us all."

de Killer's smile never wavered.

"To take a troublesome target such as you down Mr. Wright I will risk life in jail."

He pointed one of the pistols at Nick's forehead while pointing the other pistol off in the other direction to make sure no one planned on becoming a hero.

"Goodbye Mr. Wright."

de Killer's finger started to pressure the trigger while Nick closed his eyes in anticipation of the killing blow. Before he could fire however suddenly there was the crack of a whip and a sharp pain shot through de Killer's arm forcing him to drop the pistol which discharged upon impact but the bullet fortunately did not hit anyone. The cause was Franziska Von Karma who had been silent for most of the trial but once she saw the opportunity to cut into de Killer with her whip she took it. de Killer let out a shout of pain as blood trickled down the gash on his bicep caused by Von Karma's whip, his attention then turned to the young Prosecutor.

"That was a mistake Miss Von Karma...the last one you'll ever make!"

He pointed the pistol in his good arm at Franziska but was once again denied the chance to fire as Nick hopped over the Defense's bench and kicked de Killer in the chest, knocking him over and sending the pistol flying from his grasp. The pistol landed next to Youngblood who was still alive despite being shot in one of his lungs. Nick tackled de Killer to the ground and pinned him beneath his weight, the assassin struggled until suddenly a shot rang out and de Killer's blood splattered all over the floor from a single bullet wound in his forehead. Looking to his side Nick saw Youngblood holding the gun that delivered the fatal shot, while his other hand was pressed against his wound that de Killer gave him minutes earlier. Seeing Nick's look of suprise Youngblood smiled.

"This old war dog still has some bite left in him Mr. Wright..."

He then collapsed once again. Nick stood up, as he did Maya and Pearl, both scared out of their minds embraced him, Nick returned the embrace. Nick then glanced over at Ema who had fainted before turning his attention back to the Feys in his arms.

"It's ok Maya...Pearls...it's over."

December 26th, 2019  
12:15 PM  
District Courthouse No. 3

Once de Killer's corpse was removed from the courthouse and Ema and Youngblood were taken to the hospital the trial was tenatively resumed. The Judge, still a bit shaken up over what happened banged his gavel a few times.

"Court is now back in session...although there is no reason for any doubt at this point that Miss Von Karma is innocent...does the Prosecution have any last words?"

Edgeworth shook his head.

"The Prosecution rests your honor."

The Judge nodded.

"Very well...this court finds the defendant Franziska Von Karma...NOT GUILTY."

There was no fanfare, just a hush over the courtroom.

"That is all...court is adjourned!"

He banged his gavel one final time.

To Be Continued...

Next Time: Finale


	13. Chapter 13

Unthinkable Turnabout

A Phoenix Wright Fan Fiction

Rated: T for Violence and Some Language

Summary: When the Wright and Co. Law Offices go up and flames and Phoenix is seemingly killed, his friends must seek the truth as well as defend an old foe who is wrongfully accused.

Part 13: Finale

December 26th, 2019  
4:00 pm  
Cheesy Burgers

After the trial Nick, Maya and Pearl went to pick up Ema at the hospital, she was found to be fine the sight of de Killer getting his head blown off was just too much for her. They then visited Youngblood who, like the grizzled old war veteran he was had tried to refuse treatment, claiming the wounds would heal on their own. About 30 minutes of struggle and half a tank of anestetic later he was finally sleeping like a baby. At the moment Nick, Maya, Pearl and Ema were having an early dinner at Nick and Maya's favorite burger joint. Even though the conversations were light and there seemed to be no problems with any of them, there was almost a somber mood about the group after the messy series of events that happened over the last few days. But it was all over finally, de Killer dead, Manfried Von Karma's date of execution had been pushed up due to his involvement and everyone could go back to living their happy lives. Maya took notice however of Nick's somewhat unhappy expression.

"Are you ok Nick?..."

Nick looked at Maya and tried to smile.

"I'm ok Maya...I just...the office is gone...I have virtually no money I'm spending what I have left at the moment taking you girls out...I just don't know what I'm going to do next."

Maya smiled softly.

"You could always come back to Kurain Village with Pearly and me when we leave today."

Nick blinked a few times.

"Would you really be ok with that?..."

Maya nodded.

"I'm the Master now Nick remember? I could get you a room and you wouldn't have to pay a dime."

Nick's expression softened and the smile he had been holding back for a while now surfaced.

"Thanks Maya."

Maya smirked.

"Of course you would have to pay me back once you get a new case."

Nick's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

Maya nodded.

"And the hotels in Kurain don't come cheap!"

Nick was still perplexed.

"Huh? Huh?"

Ema smiled.

"I'd like to go to Kurain too! I still have some time before I have to go back to Europe! But I don't have any money..."

Pearl smiled.

"We'd love for you to come! Don't worry about it Mr. Nick could pay for your room too!"

Nick was starting to sweat.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?"

As Nick saw the three girls talking amongst themselves about how they were going to get him to pay for just about everything one word came to his mind but he wondered if he should say it. Maya noticed him biting his lower lip and smiled again.

"What's wrong Nick? You look like your face is going to explode. Is there something you wish to say?"

Pearl hopped up and down in her seat.

"Ooh! I love this part! Say it please Mr. Nick!"

Ema smirked.

"Yeah let it out Mr. Wright. After all you never got the chance to say it in court."

Nick took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ok then..."

He slammed his hands down on the table and then pointed at the girls.

"OBJECTION!"

The End


End file.
